


Weaponry

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Mama Cinder AU, Mercury is best brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn





	Weaponry

"So why do you want to see my weapon?"

Ruby huffed. "Because you always kick things! Nobody else does that."

Mercury bit back a smart-ass comment that would have gotten him killed if Cinder was around. "Tyrian kicks." He said, reminding her of the scorpion Faunus.

Ruby shook her head. "It's not his main weapon." The black haired girl gestured to her wrist. "He uses these wrist things. And his tail."

Mercury looked unamused. His greaves were important to him. They kept the existence of his prosthetics a secret. He had no problem with letting Ruby see them, but the girl was a weapons nut and it was hard for her to keep her mouth shut when it came to the subject. It wouldn't be good if one of Cinder's workers had their weakness revealed because of a kid. _Still_...Mercury looked Ruby right in the eyes.

_Oh. Oh Hell No_. Ruby's eyes were tearing up and threatening to spill over. She was using her "kicked puppy face" as Emerald called it. The thief had warned him about it, but he never thought that Ruby would use it on him. He shouldn't have doubted it. Mercury stared back into the shining silver, trying hard not to submit.

_You are a killer, Mercury_. He reminded himself. _You've seen worse things than a crying kid_. His reminders worked somehow because he was able to stare Ruby in the eyes without feeling guilty. Then her tears spilled over and began running down her cheeks.

Mercury felt his jaw drop. He was able to handle Ruby looking upset, but actually being upset was a different story.

"Ruby," Mercury started and the black haired girl began to shake. It was at this point Mercury knew he'd messed up. The rule everyone followed was 'Do Not Make Ruby Cry'. Nobody had broken the rule and nobody wanted to. Now he knew why.

"Calm down Rubes." Mercury tried to calm down the child. "I'll show you."

The waterworks vanished immediately and Ruby was looking at him with a bright smile and glowing eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah." Mercury replied. _I can't tell if she's acting or not_...The silver haired male felt a small amount of fear, realizing the power she had over everyone. He prayed she never realized it herself.

"Mercury?" Ruby's confused silver eyes broke his train of though. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Mercury sat down and dropped his leg on the table. The metal leg colliding with the metal table created a loud crash that Mercury hoped wouldn't send anyone running. He pulled up the pant leg quickly.

"What is that?" Ruby stared at the greave. Her hand was held out like she wanted to touch it but was scared it would break.

"Greaves." Mercury replied, letting go of the fabric. It covered the prosthetic that was almost revealed to the girl. "I kick and shoot things."

"Shoes and it's also a gun!" Ruby exclaimed.

Mercury nodded, amused with her excitement. "Yeah. They are."

Ruby suddenly stopped smiling and looked back at the weapon. "Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Does it hurt?" She asked again. "When you shoot things?"

Mercury stared at her. Prosthetics made sure he couldn't feel anything unless something was wrong and no one questioned it-Emerald used it to mess with him sometimes.

"Not really..." Mercury said slowly.

Ruby put her hand on the metal and stared at it. "It suits you."

"What?"

"It's special, never breaks, and it's really strong."

Mercury looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, Red."

"And you're both becoming really dull." Ruby added.

"Too far!" Mercury stood up. Ruby laughed and ran away. "Come here you!"


End file.
